


Love Me Like You Do

by little_angry_kitten18



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - No Hydra Takeover, F/M, Happy AU, No one should ask him to, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Sexual Tension, Skyeward Secret Santa, Trip should know better, Ward can't give proper advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one saw them for the rest of the weened and if Jemma send a text to Skye asking her to keep everyone away no one would know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meangreenlimabean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meangreenlimabean/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, hun! First time I write them so I hope you like it! I had so much fun getting to know you better!

 

 

Jemma slammed the door behind her as she stepped inside the lunchroom. Fitz and Skye were already there waiting for her and chatting among themselves. It wasn’t like her to be so aggressive, she was British after all, or moody but the last few days hand’t been too kind to her.Work had been hard and on top of that Antoine wouldn’t move past innocent kisses and Jemma was really counting on him to help her take the edge off.

 

They had bee dating for the past three months and while at first she appreciated taking it slow, her relationship with Will had ended badly for both of them, now she was practically stewing in her own juices because even being close to Antoine got her hot and bothered. Because yes, Antoine was sweet and caring and the perfect gentleman but he also was hotter than the sun and like any normal hot blooded female Jemma couldn’t wait to be under him, or on top of him, she really didn’t care as long as they were naked and screwing each other’s brains out.

 

“Science Babe Number 2!” Skye smiled brightly as Jemma flopped down on a chair. “Oh Uh! Trouble in paradise?” She teased licking her spoon and Jemma resisted the urge to kick her under the table. Any form of touching that wasn’t gentle at its worst wasn’t allowed in Skye’s situation otherwise Ward was going to pop out of nowhere and ruin their alone time and Jemma kind of needed Skye right now.

 

“Skye.” Fitz warned picking up on Jemma’s shitty mood. “Behave or I’ll put you on timeout again.” Skye stuck her tongue out and went back to her pudding. “What’s wrong?” He asked taking a sip of tea waiting for Jemma to spill the beans.

 

“When was the first time you slept with Ward?” She asked blandly turning to face Skye and the hacker raised an eyebrow amused.

 

“First date.” Skye shrugged as she gathered the last remains of her pudding.

 

“First date?!” Fitz and Jemma exclaimed in unison.

 

“We had been flirting for months, run so many operations together and we really did have chemistry. We thought waiting was ridiculous and basically when he kissed me whatever self control we both had was gone.” She explained. “Never regretted it. Best hook up of my life!” Jemma shook her head laughing lightly. She should have known, three years into their relationship and Skye and Ward were still going at it like rampant rabbits, her current state of growing a human inside her was only proving Jemma’s theory. It only made sense they wouldn’t waste time.

 

“You?” She asked Fitz next and he eyed her worriedly. Jemma had known Fitz for years, they graduated SHIELD Academy at the same time, both at the top of their respectively fields and even though they didn’t like each other at first they grew to be very good friends. Skye was added into their little group after they came to work in the HUB, that was almost seven years ago and they had been inseparable since then.

 

"Third date." Fitz and and Mack were going out several months now and while Fitz was reluctant to settle down and make it official Mack finally convinced him it was a good idea. Jemma hadn't seen them apart since then, they made quite the lovely couple. "Why do you want to know?" Fitz pushed.

 

"Antoine hasn't made the slightest move for us to... _take_ our relationship to the next level." She confessed and her two best friends grimaced.

 

"Not even kissing?" Skye murmured afraid someone would hear them, her hand rubbing over her obvious bump.

 

"Well, we do _that_." Jemma offered. "But he won't go past a few very hot make out sessions and I'm about to combust if this keeps up!” She whined taking a sip from Fitz's tea.

 

"Maybe you should just talk to him." Fitz advised. "Im sure there's a good explanation." Skye nodded along as they sat in silence for a few moments. Jemma contemplated her situation, logic told her Fitz was right but how was she supposed to bring something like that up.

 

' _Hey, sweetheart! Why won't you shag me?'_

 

Somehow she doubted that would go down well. Nonetheless Jemma knew that Fitz was right, there was only one solution to this and it was to talk.

 

~oOo~

 

The weekend found her just as stressed and frustrated as Jemma had felt for the past few weeks. Only it had escalated to the point where being with Antoine in the same room drove her insane. Like now for example, they were watching a movie and she could barely pay attention to it because all she could think about was how close Antoine was and how good he cologne smelled and how she would very much like to be under him with all those firm muscles she knew he was hiding underneath his clothes pressing tightly against her naked skin.

 

 _Yep_.

 

She definitely had a problem here. A very serious one and for the first time in her life she didn't know how to approach the whole thing. For all she knew he wasn't even into women which, okay, sounded ridiculous. He seemed very much into her when he snogged her into oblivion the other day.

 

"Remind me to never ask Ward for movie suggestions ever again." Antoine's voice broke her out of her thoughts and Jemma blinked a few times. The movie had ended? Well, she didn't paid it any attention anyway. "You'd think three years with Skye would have rubbed off on him some of her good taste but nope! He's a lost cause." He laughed as he moved to stand up and Jemma eyed him warily.

 

"Why won't you sleep with me?" She blurted the words out and Antoine froze for a brief second.

 

"Excuse me?" He squealed and a small smile tugged at her lips.

 

"I said," She repeated clear and slow. "Why won't you sleep with me? Do you not find me attractive?" He sat back down beside her and took several calming breathes. "I mean I don't want to pressure you into anything but-"

 

"Pressure _me_?" Antoine asked in disbelief. "I didn't want to pressure _you_!" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "Ward told me you had a very bad break up and I didn't want to force you into anything you didn't want to do!" Realisation downed on her and Jemma frowned.

 

"You mean to tell me I've been driving myself insane thinking that you didn't want me because you asked Ward for advice?" People should have known better by now! They seriously should have, Ward could barely advice himself, he wasn't able to solve other people's problems too! Skye on the other hand, she had an answer to everything. That’s why the fit so well together!

 

"Well, he's your friend and I was kid of desperate."Antoine offered lacing their fingers together and placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

 

"Look," Jemma started turning to face him fully. "I won't deny that Will and I ended in pretty bad terms but that was almost a year ago. Sure, I wanted some time to myself and I got it, trust me I did, but I want to move on. I want to start something new with you!" She explained honestly and a warm smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

 

"I want to start something new with you too." He confessed and Jemma's face split in two in a happy grin. She leaned forward and he met her halfway and the moment their mouths met Jemma literally felt fireworks go off. There was an awkward shuffle and then she was on her back with him nestled between her thighs as they made out like their life depended on it.

 

"Oh god!" She moaned deeply as he grounded himself against her, the rough fabric of his jeans rubbing against the thin material of her sweatpants. Jemma's fingers found their way under his T-Shirt and she whimpered as they traced taut muscles. She knew he was ripped but she didn't expect it to be like that.

 

Judge all you want to but Jemma could appreciate a fine man when she saw one. And Antoine Triplett was more than just fine. He was perfect actually, from his handsome looks to his absolutely charming personality he was every woman's dream and she was the luckiest one to have him.

 

"We're really doing this." He panted as his lips trailed down the column of her throat, peppering kisses as they traveled lower. Jemma arched her back when he undid the top button of her shirt.

 

"Don't bail on me now." She teased when his strong hands cupped her breasts and squeezed lightly.

 

"Not a chance." He teased back and Jemma stifled a squeal as he picked her up and moved towards the bedroom. "Trust me, baby girl, I'll do anything but bail tonight." A shiver run down her back as his words as she wiggled out of her shirt and helped him out of his.

 

By the time her back hit her sheets her bra was gone too and his chest was pressed tightly against hers. Jemma felt wetness pool between her legs as he kissed down her chest toward the edge of her sweats and he had them off in one swift move. Antoine wasted no time as he delved in, kissing and licking and teasing until she was an incoherent mess of pleasure. Months and months of pent up tension came back full force when her orgasm rolled over her in waves, leaving her panting and clawing at the sheets for dear life as Antoine brought her off.

 

“Tired so soon?” He whispered laughing softly as he kissed his way back up to her lips and she pulled his mouth roughly against hers. Her fingers reached for his zipper and they worked together to get rid of his pants quickly. Jemma wrapped her shapely legs around his waist tightly and with a swift move flipped them around, settling on his hips, rocking gently against his hard cock.

 

“You wish.” She bite back and reached inside her nightstand fishing a condom. “I’m far from being done with you.” She promised as she slipped the condom on and took him inside her in one quick move. Antoine’s eyes rolled in the back of his head and his hands grabbed her hips tight, helping her move. She threw her head back moaning loudly when his hand slipped between them and and he rubbed her clit with deft fingers. Placing her hands in the middle of his chest she moved faster working towards that sweet realise, she was almost there needing just one small…

 

Antoine flipped them around, laying her on her back, and he pushed one of her legs over his shoulder slipping deeper inside of her. Her walls clamped around him and she finally came with a sob of his name, eventually letting go of everything and giving herself over to the pleasure. He followed her a few thrusts later, calling her name as he emptied himself inside of her. Antoine tried to move but Jemma only wrapped herself around him tighter, holding him close.

 

“Never again.” He panted in her ear and she smiled blissfully.

 

“What?” She hummed running a hand up and down his back.

 

“I’m never asking Ward for advice again.” He clarified and they both bursted in laughter.

 

“I told you he sucks.” Jemma chastised him. “Next time go to Skye!” She teased and they fell into another fit of laughter again.

 

~oOo~

 

No one saw them for the rest of the weened and if Jemma send a text to Skye asking her to keep everyone away no one would know.


End file.
